Lady of the Past
by Viwiel Singollo
Summary: Jack gets an unexpected visitor while being stranded in the Locker.


**Summary:** Jack gets an unexpected visitor while being stranded in the Locker.

**Fandoms:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Pairings:** Implied Buffy/Teague

**Words:** 564

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, both BtVS and PotC belong to their respective owners and creators.

**Background:** When Buffy sacrificed herself in Dawn's place and jumped in the portal, she ended up in Caribbean during the Golden Age of Piracy. There she met Captain Teague and ended up marrying him and giving birth to their son. The details are solely up to your imagination.

**A/N:** Firstly, I want to thank my wonderful friend Khiela who helps me with all my crazy crossover ideas, giving her opinions on them and telling where I failed. Friends like that are precious.

Secondly, about this piece: I had this idea about Buffy being Mrs. Teague and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this down. Well, this and another one that's a tad longer, but lets not talk about it seeing it probably won't ever be finished.

I hate trying to figure out all differences in ages and so forth. Okay, maybe I don't hate it, but it takes _a lot_ of time and I'm not too patient person.

The point in this whole rant is to ask you to tell what you think about this. That and if you would read a fic with Buffy/Teague pairing or am I the only one who has these weird cravings?

* * *

**Lady of the Past**

When Jack turned, she was sitting there on the edge of the ship, legs dangling in the air.

All the others vanished in the thin air at the sight of her.

She was just as he remembered from his early years, petite woman with a smile that warmed your soul. She was dressed in a heavy, dark green dress with a corset with her hair gathered up.

"You? But you're-" Jack gaped. Of everyone it could have been, she was the least expected.

"Dead?" she stated bluntly cocking a golden eyebrow.

Jack made a reluctantly agreeing face and nodded few times quickly, "'fraid so."

"Does that mean I can't visit my only son?" Her tone carried light despite of the morbid topic of her own death.

Jack went to open his mouth to answer, but she cut him off, "You know, your father had that exactly same face when he saw me like this for the first time," she told him, tilting her head and watching him.

"So the old dog wasn't going crazy after all?" Jack hadn't ever taken it seriously when his father had supposedly forwarded something from his mother after Elizabeth Teague had been dead and buried for years.

He had just assumed that those who said Captain Teague had lost his edge after his wife passed were right.

She shook her head, "No. And neither are you, sweetie," she told him. Out of habit Jack scrunched up his nose at the pet name. It was something he had vigorously protested against when he had been just a lad, claiming it was embarrassing.

Considering what she had said, she revised it slightly, "Or maybe it's safer to say that _I'm_ not a product of the craziness that's creeping on you," she added with a humorous twinkle in her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked, starting to become suspicious.

"Honestly?" At his nod, she shrugged and told, "To keep you in the books of sane. Somebody tipped me off that it might be compromised."

"Why haven't you come earlier?" If she could appear like this, how come she hadn't visited him before? Also he still wasn't entirely sure she wasn't just a Locker induced hallucination.

"I couldn't, Jackie. There are some rules. Normally I wouldn't play by them, but the cost for breaking them is too high," she said, clearly unhappy about it.

"I guess you won't be staying?"

"It depends how you want to look at it. It might sound like a major cliché, but I've always been there with you, and always will, you just can't see me."

They stood side by side looking in the horizon in silence.

"I think it's your time to go," she commented having seen the mass of crabs.

"Will I see you again?" He asked, guessing the answer but still needing to ask.

"It's unlikely, but you never know," she told and pushed an escaped dread away from his face and trailed her fingers over his face like she was trying to learn his features to be able to recall them later. He closed his eyes relishing in the touch of his mother.

"For now, goodbye," she rose on her toes and pressed a gentle kiss on his weathered cheek.

When he opened his eyes, she was gone. Only a quiet whisper drifted in her wake, "_I love you dearly, never forget that…"_


End file.
